


Lofter搬运

by Ezhimoe



Category: Ezhimoe
Genre: 2018
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezhimoe/pseuds/Ezhimoe
Summary: 2018年





	Lofter搬运

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年

明明是很難受的事情，但自己卻沒有特別傷心  
有的只是落寞  
雖然已經做好了準備自己會孤獨很久  
但  
哎  
我只是想有個人能一直在我身邊  
我好累  
2018.

1.10  
\---  
特別的  
特別的  
心疼  
心疼  
0111  
0947

1.11  
\---  
share music 

1.11  
\---  
好不容易才出現的你  
我怎麼可能就輕易鬆手呢  
0113  
0220

1.13  
\---  
share music _  
一天  
又一天  
喜欢的人明明也说了喜欢自己  
原来早就过了那个年纪  
只要喜欢就可以在一起的年纪  
这几天沉浸在自己的情绪里  
谈不上难过，也绝不是开心  
复杂？  
也不是，并没有很多想法杂糅在一起  
飘飘的  
想去找一个人  
想一起躲在森林里  
对世事不闻不问  
我的心里只有她_

_灵魂在天际游啊游  
什么时候才能停下来呀  
0116  
0157_

_1.16  
\---  
  
慵懶  
0116  
1639_

_1.16  
\---  
是如此的強烈  
請做好被我燃盡的準備  
就像釋放被禁錮在幽暗地牢中的烈焰  
誓要衝破你內心的一切_

_1.30  
\---  
甩门从楼梯间走下去  
走了一会发现两本厚厚的书丢在地上就想捡起来带回家  
好像是关于战争啥啥的  
走了一会有一个女孩追了上来  
说不好意思因为一些事情迟了出来  
说着就想把书拿回去  
看来她是认错人了  
她问我对于书里有关啥啥啥的评价和世俗差很多观点也大有不同是怎么想的  
而我并没有看鬼这本书怎么会知道答案呢  
就告诉她这本书是我很久很久以前看的，现在都没什么印象了  
有印象的是另外一本书  
虽然书名忘了但我很清晰的记得是一本意大利的小说以及书的内容  
那是本言情小说  
尽管是在六年级的时候看的  
姑娘笑了一下对我说 就是那时候你勾搭我的吧 笑的嘴角出现了弯弯的月牙  
我并没有直接回答她  
伸出手大拇指在她嘴角划动 对她说  
我从来没有奢望过哪一天我可以摸到月牙  
和天上的星星  
笑得更开心了  
吻了一下我上嘴唇_

_醒了  
梦中女孩的样子是 skylar dunn的样子  
真可爱  
0209  
0908_

_2.9  
\---  
  
聽著37.2°  
一個人出去吃東西  
0212  
1940_

_2.12  
\---  
  
細水長流  
~  
0215  
2338_

_2.15  
\---  
  
得到很多  
失去不少  
總的來說還是開心的  
失去的雖不能說是微不足道，那些事情總是能使我腎上腺素飆升，坐立不安只想自爆  
但和我得到的比起來卻又不算什麼了  
實在是太開心啦  
0216  
0236_

_2.16  
\---  
現在是2018年，我從08年就開始思考生與死。當時的我還小無法透徹思考這些問題。在我中考的時候自我矛盾達到最高峰，終日活在對死亡的恐懼中，這也是我中考考得那麼差的原因。在哪之後一年的高中生活渾渾噩噩，企圖以無限重複的日常麻痺自我逃避問題。到了高二雖然沒有走出來，但沒有朋友的我有了一段安靜的自我認識的時間。那段時間到高三結束都一直在思考：我來這個世界到底是為了什麼，生命終究不過死亡，那生存的意義是什麼。思來想去，發現這個問題實在是太難了。生命不過繁衍，繁衍之上文明，文明....最後還是廢墟，只能告訴後世我們曾經閃亮過。但之於我，我這個個體又有什麼意義嗎？也許有人會說：你應該擔負起這些責任啊，如果不這麼做生命文明就無法延續了，這是作為人最基本的要則。但這麼多年的思索告訴我，這些至於我這個個體，是毫無意義的。我只想在不多的餘生中盡可能享受一切，人生一遭我已經不需要思考更多，我開心就好。我生前是什麼都沒有，身後我也無需考慮。既然前後啥子都沒，中間的我可不能活在痛苦中，太不值了那。  
既然已經不可避免的來到這裡了，那麼  
接下來  
開心和舒服最重要  
0217  
1411_

_2.17  
\---  
一個夢  
下午兩點左右  
在不知道去向哪的車上  
坐在車里  
外面的天空忽然被晚霞鋪滿  
很詫異  
伸出頭一看 是月亮和太陽同時出現  
他們在天空的位置移動得非常快  
想拿出手機拍下來  
車經過上高速前的收費站  
五個人加一個總管  
窗台的小姐姐很漂亮  
過收費站沒多久折返  
在收費站旁忽然停了車  
走下去  
繼續拍天空  
披薩店 加油站 霓虹燈 自助咖啡機 三米高  
醒了  
0226  
1744_

_2.26  
\---  
  
  
  
記歸途  
0308  
1143_

_3.8  
\---  
原子的分散與組合  
只不過現在是分散  
不可否認的是這個生命在身前為人類做出了巨大貢獻  
我作為人類的一員  
...........  
你沒有走  
只不過以另外一種形式存在在我們身邊了  
但我仍會永遠記住你的樣子  
0314  
1817  
新時代  
開始_

_3.14  
\---  
  
  
  
  
  
走吧  
0401  
0639_

_4.1  
\---  
  
做夢，夢到了什麼來著。記憶不是很清晰。  
原本剛剛醒的時候記得很清楚但沒有寫下來。  
恍惚記得你要我做出什麼選擇  
只記得我做出了我最想做的那個，你也很開心  
具體是什麼事情..記不清了  
開心就完事兒了  
04.12  
0042_

_4.11  
\---  
冰沙，赤蛇之腳，失去靈魂，汲取靈魂，半個礦區，雙生暗影。  
每一天都會被雙生暗影汲取靈魂，直到最後一刻把你變成冰沙。經過訓練後冰沙將無法被破壞，強行破壞雙生暗影會死亡。所有雙生暗影都得被消滅。只有我能訓練_

_**  
過了一天，大概35小時回來看  
只能迷迷糊糊看得懂一點點  
夢境真奇妙  
0422  
2118_

_4.21  
\---  
半夜寫東西寫到嘻嘻哈哈笑出來  
媽的怎麼每次一想到你就很開心  
0427  
0517_

_4.27  
\---  
這幾天精神有點恍惚，總感覺自己好像已經不在這個世界了。  
看著視頻  
窗外的京劇唱戲聲慢慢地從水底浮出來，湧入我的耳中  
走到陽台  
樓下象棋和棋盤撞在一起的回音，拍在我的臉上  
今天風也挺大，好像要把我的意識吹離身體_

_回到了並不存在於記憶中的以前  
想起了並沒有經歷過的回憶  
最近總在想我是誰，對自己的認知  
意識的邊界開始變得模糊  
不討厭這種迷迷糊糊的感覺  
也許，我們本就應該屬於....._

_0507  
1727_

_5.7  
\---  
share music  
走了走了  
0607  
0458_

_6.7  
\---  
夢見家里來了一窩差不多和成年人那麼大的犀牛，有厚厚的毛髮覆蓋那種。剛剛到家沒多久其中有一只就開始暴走，最後還是打電話咨詢獸醫才安撫下來......迷  
0608  
0635_

_6.8  
\---  
  
咕咕很喜歡停在我家陽台  
0610  
1451_

_6.10  
\---  
  
窗戶外  
0712  
2031_

_7.12  
\---  
刚刚做了一个梦  
一个长得和C很像的女生  
开赛车开的很快  
我开着一辆电动的试验品摩托车  
和别人比赛看谁先追到C  
开到了600多的速度  
赛车 真刺激啊  
最后追上了C和她在一起了  
她也很喜欢我  
牵着她的手问她叫什么名字  
她笑了笑说你猜，然后跑开了  
我笑了笑没继续问追了上去  
0810  
0341_

_8.10  
\---  
麻了麻了_

_9.1  
\---  
  
雨  
不停下  
0901  
1403_

_9.1  
\---  
第一个月快结束了  
真切的感受到了现在的我和以前的我的变化  
如果说以前的我是一个球  
锋利的球  
现在的我更像一根刺  
锋利的刺  
时间削去了很多我并不平整的部分  
使我更加温和了  
但最突出的那根刺  
向往自由的那根刺永远不会被抹去  
也知道我追求到底是什么  
这接下来一年，将是我人生中最大的转折点  
最珍贵的一年  
带着这样的思想  
回到了这个时期  
真是美妙的经历哈哈哈  
复读的人很多  
但我敢说世界上没有几个人能像我这样  
这样享受  
hhh  
等我哪天理清头绪再说吧  
0914  
0301_

_9.14  
\---  
学校的生活把我和其他人的年龄差距强行缩小  
或是说暂时没有特别多的矛盾，冲突使我们的年龄差距体现出来  
对他们来说或许是这样  
但对我来说实在是太明显了  
都很单纯_

_啊，差点忘了我比同龄人也大很多_

_0914  
1402_

_9.14  
\---  
share music  
谨以这首歌，送给曾陪伴我，走过那些时光的人  
我  
也许会记得你们吧  
再见朋友  
0917  
0236_

_9.17  
\---  
刚刚在台上讲话因为紧张激动手都在抖，这会估计手已经是冷的了吧。  
一句谢谢，结束了演讲。走到我旁边来，看到她的肩膀在微微颤抖。搓搓手，按住了她的肩膀，顺着手臂慢慢滑下。绒毛在我手掌下压平而又回弹。直至碰到了她的手，凉凉的，像山泉水般。这大概是我第一次只用手就把一小潭水捧起来了。慢慢地靠近，用我的胸膛感受她背部的温度，慢慢地慢慢地，从背后抱住她。呼吸逐渐均匀，平缓。  
“好一点了么？”  
“嗯。”  
........._

_我醒了  
打开锁屏看了看  
1.50  
啊，才快一点  
继续睡吧  
晚安  
0926  
0240_

_9.26  
\---  
近来总是忆起丰子恺先生的《渐》，“人之能堪受境遇的变衰，也全靠这‘渐’的助力”。  
是啊，就连我也开始逐渐接受以往从未尝试去接受的事物。  
“‘渐’的作用，就是用每步相差极微极缓的方法来隐藏时间的过去与事物变迁的痕迹，使人误认其为恒久不变。”但敏感如我，怎么又会察觉不到事物的变迁呢，又怎么会当作什么事情都没发生呢。只可惜任谁也无能为力罢。我尝终日而思，到底应如何，只落得地上几缕发丝罢。也，渐渐地接受了，别人所之谓成熟。可这种成熟，我如何想要呢。只能交给“渐”，慢慢地接受了。_

_总归无法接受，所以决定再去经历那段特殊的时光。以拼得未来不再为“渐”所惑，你也不必再为“渐”所哀。  
1002  
1444_

_10.2  
\---  
天知道我有多喜欢一曲这个名字_

_1004_

_0239_

_10.4  
\---  
想睡個懶覺  
1004  
0923_

_10.4  
\---  
想说什么  
什么呢_

_我爱你_

_永远的  
1022  
0518_

_10.22  
\---  
  
昨夜是我第一次為人類哭泣，為靈魂悲傷  
也將是最後一次  
不過只要大家都化為L.C.L海洋就能互相理解了1030  
1246_

_10.30  
\---  
躺在床上_

_全身放鬆_

_慢慢下沉_

_慢慢下沉_

_真舒服啊_

_hhhhhh_

_1031_

_0253_

_10.31  
\---  
_

_11.9  
\---  
那些什麼我可能會更早離開什麼的，連我自己都不信_

_也許熱情會隨著時間褪去_

_但這對你的情感會持續很長一段時間_

_人的一生也不長_

_那就在接下來的日子裡永不消逝吧_

_1114_

_1354_

_11.14  
\---  
堅定的決心_

_不移的意志_

_已經決定了_

_1116_

_0358_

_11.16  
\---  
刚刚睡醒，三点睡到刚刚才醒。_

_做了一个长长长的梦。_

_梦中的我在看电影，一部有十七个小时的电影我只看了前三个小时。_

_电影里我在一片冰天雪地飞机的残骸附近荒野求生。_

_那残骸还在冒火，似乎才刚刚坠落不久。那我是不是从那残骸中走出来的呢，这我也不清楚了。_

_有人在追杀我，不过这个人似乎没什经验被我发现了，让他在那片冰天雪地中永远的睡去了。_

_现在回想起来手段还挺干净利落的，看来我不是第一次干这些事，还挺熟练。看电影看到第三个小时时我的一高中同学，电影什么时候才结束（我也不知道为什么我要问她）。_

_她看起来样子怪怪的，像是一个以她样子为原型的复制人。_

_而且也没有回答我的问题，偏过头来呆呆地看了我一眼就不理我了_

_不知道要在这待多久_

_令人疑惑的一个梦_

_1121_

_1952_

_11.21  
\---  
又做了一个乱七八糟的梦_

_梦中又杀人了_

_不过是正当防卫_

_有人拿枪威胁我的朋友_

_我路过_

_从容不迫地在那混混一脸不可置信的表情下抢来那把枪_

_再崩了他几枪_

_之后就是乱七八糟的躲避追捕了_

_我也不知道我为什么要逃_

_明明是正当防卫_

_也算了_

_梦中的事情谁说的清呢_

_1122_

_1330_

_11.22  
\----  
累 好想你 小熊猫。2020 64_


End file.
